Ghosts of the Past
by SpectretheRed
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. A few soldiers from the far past come to wreak havoc on a peaceful world where peace is complete. After their arrival peace is a thing of the past.
1. Default Chapter

Heh everyone this story takes place after Endless Waltz. Its my own spin on Gundam Wing. Some of the Mobile Suits that I am going to talk about are from Gundam UC. Because most of those are the coolest but don't worry your fav Gundam Wing ones will be there in all their glory! Please R&R and my other stories too!  
  
Heero Yuy stared at the stars. Those same stars were where he was born 17 years earlier, around the time of the collapse of any Zeon Remnants. The Alliance began to take form and a so called peace was formed on earth and with the colonies. Soon the Alliance and OZ had developed mobile suits completely different from the ones used in the Zeon wars. They became lighter and instead of nuclear reactors they burned fuel or were charged batteries. Now he was the pilot of the most powerful mobile suit, a Gundam.  
  
Relena Peacecraft watched as Mariamaia played with her dog, Epyon. She couldn't believe that she named her dog after the Gundam her father built but she insisted. She said it even kind of looked like Epyon from the pictures.  
  
"Miss Relena, Lady Une is here and she said the meeting went well." Said Pagean her man servant.  
  
"Thank you Pagean." She said. Lady Une walked into the large office with a smile on her face. "How is my girl?" Mariamaia jumped up and ran to her stepmother. They embraced for a few seconds then they both petted Epyon. Relena never tired of seeing those two together. One day she wished her daughter and her will have the same relationship. Maybe Heero would be the father but that would be wishful thinking. And she didn't have time for wishful thinking with being vice minister for foreign affairs under the government of the Earth Sphere United Nation. All she could do is keep wishing. 


	2. Enemy Attack

Second part.don't worry there is action and a bit longer.!!!!!!!!! Oh and I have pics of the mobile suit I am talking about. I wonder if I can put them in the story.  
  
Chap 2..  
  
Quatre sat on the patio of the Peacecraft manor waiting for Relena to say goodbye to Lady Une. He had some ideas for improving the relations between the new Mars colonies and Earth. Soon his families company will develop a new engine drive so commerce will be easier and faster.  
  
"Hello Quatre long time no see!" Relena smiled brightly. They hadn't seen each other since Heero left to bring the colonies together for peace conferences. That was about six months ago. "Its so good to see you again Relena. How is Mariamaia? Is she dealing with everything ok?" Quatre wanted to make sure she wasn't reacting to differently to living with Lady Une. "She is doing terrific. The bullet wound is totally healed and her and Lady Une are getting along great. She runs around all day and plays with her dog!" Quatre laughed alittle at the crazy little Boxter who was called Epyon. The two friends sat down to begin their discussion.  
  
About fifty miles away around the same time a mobile suit older than both of them put together began to take off. The teal colored mobile suit flexed its massive arms as it worked out the stiff metal. This mobile suit isn't armed with a super powerful beam cannon but it's deadly enough to do the job of a soldier. The suit began to power up its hover skirts and make its way to the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
"Relena I can't wait to make these proposals to the council. Hopefully we can get the trade back up." Quatre sounded excited. After the war he had taken a liking to business. It almost seemed as he was back in his Sandrock. A high-pitched whine suddenly broke through the trees on the bank of the estates lake. A cry of birds startled the two friends. With a crash the teal colored mobile suit glided across the ground on hover skirts. It raised its left arm, which mounted a gatling gun and began to spray bullets at the Peacecraft Manor. The large caliber sized slugs slammed into the century old walls crushing them to dust. Pieces of glass and roof rained down on Relena and Quatre. Relena stared in awe at the mobile suit. The last time she saw one was two years ago. Not counting a museum, which displayed the horrors of war. Quatre on the other hand worried about what to do. An unknown assailant was threatening his safety and Relena's and all he had was a briefcase! No matter what he had to protect Relena or he would never forgive himself. Suddenly he remembered that under the estate was the old mobile suit storage bay. He had Sandrock mothballed their so later he could disassemble it but never got around to it. "Relena we have got to get to the mobile suit bay! NOW!" he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her in the direction of the servant house. A large column toppled over missing the both of them by a foot. The enemy mobile suit was getting closer now and had almost completely demolished the mansion. Soon his target would be the two teenagers running across the open ground. 


	3. Sandrock defeated?

Howdy again this is the third chapter to which will turn into a badass fight scene. If anyone out there likes to see Sandrock in action read this then try to figure out who he is fighting! If you really want to know ask me and I will tell you.  
  
As Quatre and Relena ran across the open ground the teal mobile suit spotted them. He ceased firing on the manor and began to walk slowly in the direction of the two teenagers. Relena began to scream as its mono-eye camera shifted in its armored skull locking on to the movement. "Relena come on we have to keep running!!" Quatre still had the scared girl by the arm and he could see the servant house was only thirty feet away. The mobile suit stopped in its tracks. A hideous laugh began to erupt from the outside comm. "RUN KIDDIES RUN. SPECTRE HAS COME FOR YOU." said the voice in a deep guttural growl. Quatre was now at the door throwing it open. All of the servants had taken off when they first heard the explosions. He wasn't surprised. The last mobile suit was supposedly destroyed two years ago! He could still hear the horrible laugh echoing throughout the estate. Relena on the other hand had become a quivering frightened girl. She had tears running down her face and she couldn't stop sobbing.  
  
"Its no use Quatre! No matter how hard I try war follows me! I wanted peace and everyone to stop fighting for no reason! But it will never stop, we can't stop." She fell to her knees and became silent. Quatre didn't have time for this. He knew that Relena was reaching a boiling point but in order for her to reach a point she would have to live till tonight. He let go of her arm and flung himself over to a cabinet. He pushed a button near the top. Like in all the spy movies the cabinet opened up and lead to a flight of stairs that went underground. Cobwebs hung out of the corners but Quatre ran full tilt down the stairs into the dusty darkness. Spiders scurried as his feet landed near them. By the time he reached the mobile suit bay he was covered in dust and cobwebs but there in the middle of the bay lay the Sandrock. A tarp covered it as it lay on a flatbed truck. Quatre ran across the bay to where his Gundam was sitting and began to clear the tarp. The gundanium armor still shone as it was brand new. It seemed to have a lusterious property that kept it from aging and losing shine. With a flick of a switch and a quick jump he was sitting back into the cockpit after two long years. "Hello old friend, we need your help again for old times sake."  
  
The Sandrock erupted from the lake of the Peacecraft estate dripping water. It emerged like a waterspirit landing on the shore without missing a beat. Quatre hadn't forgotten what it was like to pilot. The teal suit turned to Sandrock and raised its right arm in a gesture of good nature. "Well well well, the mighty Gundam emerges from its sleep. Are you ready for the fight of your life or do you want run away and get your friends!" said the pilot of the teal suit. Quatre could here him coming over the comm. Unit. "Why do you threaten us? Why do you threaten Relena? The war has ended along time ago. There is no need of fighting. Why don't you just go back to where you came from!" Quatre stared at his vidscreen watching the enemy suit. He didn't want to kill the man but he did try to kill Relena. He remembered what Heero told him as he left for space. "Don't let anything happen to Relena." The teal mobile suit raised its Gatling gun shield, "Talk is cheap.", and fired. Four rounds would have hit Sandrock squarely in the chest but Quatre raised his shield at the last second deflecting each shot. Before he could recover from the impacts, Sandrock took a full charge shoulder ram from the enemy. He bounced his head hard against the ceiling of the cockpit from the force of the blow. Quatre quickly fired the jump jets and avoided falling back into the lake he just came from. More laughing came from the radio as Sandrock slowly rose over the lake. "You don't expect to get away do you?" with that said the teal suit fired from its right wrist a grappling heat rod. All that Quatre do was watch as the hook latched onto Sandrock's leg. Immediately he could feel the tension snap as the teal suit pulled down on the cable. The vernier jump jets were on full burn but the massive teal suit continued to pull Sandrock ever so closer. Quatre began to panic, his mind raced as he thought of how he was going to get away from the teal suit. He almost forgot that he still had the uzi. Sandrock reached around its back and pulled out the submachine gun and fired. He had caught the Teal suit off guard with the rounds from the uzi. It had let go of Sandrock and began to back away holding up his shield. Sandrock landed back on the ground as he continued to pummel the teal suit. Then all of a sudden the teal suit broke off and dashed away towards the forest surrounding the lake. Quatre felt relief swell up inside of him. He had defeated the enemy and all was safe. Though before he had a chance to catch his breath a dozen shots richochet around him as he stood out in the open. The sweat began to bead off his face as he realized the battle wasn't even over.it had barely started.  
  
Relena, crouched in the corner of the servant house, weeped in silence. She could hear the battle rage on outside but was too weak to raise her head. She didn't want any of the fighting. So sick of the violence. Why do people go around fighting for no reason. If we all live in peace the world would become a whole. She thought. Another crash startled as some of the plaster fell off the walls. She jus had to check on Quatre to make sure he wasn't in trouble. As she poked her up above the lip of the window she saw the enemy suit holding Sandrock's arms from behind. The stress was causing electrical disruption from the joints. "This isn't happening.Quatre isn't losing.this is all just a bad dream! QUATRE!!!"  
  
Sandrock was now on its knees as the larger and heavier suit put its full weight behind the hold. The gyros in Sandrock were beginning to overheat and it wouldn't take much longer to completely brake off the arms. The whole battle changed so fast Quatre couldn't remember where he had gone wrong. He chased the suit into the forest and fired mutiple missiles at the enemy but was sure he was damaged beyond fighting when he came up behind and clamped him in the arm lock. "Give up Quatre Winner.you won't survive if you keep this up. Your pitiful excuse of piloting is...well pitiful!" The teal suit then picked up the Sandrock and slammed him back into the ground. Gundanium armor creaked as the mobile suit laid on the open ground defenseless. The teal suit then unsheathed a heat sabre from the gatling shield. Quatre knew exactly what was coming next and he couldn't do a thing about it. The arm joints were to badly damaged to even lift a weapon let alone help him get up. The enemy raised the saber high into the air then plunged down swiftly through the air. The swish of the blade was so loud Relena heard it from almost a half a mile away. She screamed as she saw the blade slam into the back of Sandrock slicing into the reactor just barely missing the cockpit by a foot. All that Quatre could do now was eject and try to escape. He pulled on the lever as he set the self detonation. At least he would take out the other suit, he thought. The small cockpit opened and Quatre jumped out hitting the ground at a run. He had ten seconds to get out of the blast radius or he and the enemy would be toast. His feet pounding against the ground urging him on which what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly the Sandrock detonated sending out a shock wave that knocked Quatre to his stomach. He had done it. The enemy mobile suit was finally defeated. The ground shook from a humongous foot fall. Quatre began to be afraid. He turned around and there he saw the teal suit floating high in the air by way of its hover skirts. His self detonation hadn't even scarred the guy. Now he knew he and Relena were doomed. 


End file.
